This invention relates to an image forming apparatus with an image adding function and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus with an image adding function for forming an underline, a solid image of a predetermined width, or a predetermined character or symbol in a specific area of an original. The apparatus of the present invention is suitably adapted as an electrophotographic copying machine or the like.
In general, an electrophotographic copying machine has functions for reproducing original images without modifications or reproducing enlarged or reduced images of the original images.
Original images often contain unnecessary portions or portions to be reduced or enlarged. However, no conventional copying machines can partially erase an original image, enlarge, reduce, or underline an image portion, or add a solid image or a predetermined character or symbol image in the same or a different color to the remaining portion of the image.